The present invention relates generally to multiple lamp assemblies, and more particularly to a multiple lamp assembly for use in a lighting strip fixture.
A lighting strip fixture in which a plurality of lamps, usually high-intensity or miniature lamps, are mounted along an elongated fixture and electrically connected in series, is commonly used to provide decorative and highlighting effects, such as under kitchen cabinets, in office reception areas, and in restaurants. Other areas of use for multiple lamp fixtures include inside cove details and behind baffles. The housing in a typical lighting strip is shallow so that it does not protrude below a shallow facia panel and is hidden from view at normal viewing angles.
Another feature of such lighting strips is their use of a plurality of spaced, low-voltage lamps arranged along a line that distribute light evenly without creating an area of concentrated heat at any one location, thereby significantly reducing the risk of fire and the formation of scorch marks on furniture.
Since, as noted, the lamps used in lighting strips are typically connected in series, if one or more of the lamps is removed or burns out, the series circuit connection is broken and all the remaining active lamps cease to operate. It has been proposed to include an internal bypass circuit, which simulates the load of a lamp that is removed or burns out, thereby to maintain the series connection between the remaining lamps and allow them to continue to operate. A plurality of low-voltage lamps (e.g., 12 volts or 24 volts) can thus be reliably connected in series across a higher conventional a.c. source of 120 volts, without the need for a voltage-reducing transformer. The known lighting strips that contain a bypass circuit of this type, such as a circuit developed by Leviton Manufacturing Company, require point-to-point wiring between lampholders and/or mechanical mountings for each lamp, which adds to the cost and complexity of fabricating the multi-lamp lighting strip.